Hot Ride
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [SasuNaru, AU oneshot] Naruto buys a motorcycle and Sasuke is unimpressed. Until Naruto changes his mind.


Title: Hot Ride  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: AU, smut  
Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru  
Rating: M  
Summary: Naruto buys a motorcycle, and Sasuke bitches about it. 

--

"I still can't believe you convinced Kakashi to sell you his old bike."

Sasuke shook his head and watched Naruto gleefully pull the cover off the gleaming chrome and metal, rolling his eyes when the blond insisted on shining an already spotless mirror with the corner of his sleeve.

"Come on Sasuke," he said. "You could at least sound a little impressed. She's a beautiful bike. Kakashi's new wife is a complete bitch for making him get rid of it."

"Yes, because expecting money to pay off the mortgage is such an unreasonable request," Sasuke remarked dryly.

"Heh, his loss is my gain." Naruto rubbed his hands together and grinned. "But there might have to be a little paint job done on her before I can take her out."

"Please don't tell me you intend to paint it orange."

" Orange happens to be a perfectly suitable colour for a motorcycle," Naruto said, lower lip pulling into an injured pout. "But no, for your big fat information, I was going to put some flames in red along the sides."

"Tacky," Sasuke snorted. As it was, the bike was a solid, glossy black colour, and what it lacked in flashiness it made up for in subtlety. "Adding dumb stuff like that to it will just ruin it, moron."

Naruto glared at him as he swung his leg over the bike and settled himself on the seat, his face screwing up in indignation. "Like you have so much knowledge about it, bastard," he sniffed, fitting his hands around the handlebars and giving a few imaginary revs, complete with sound effects.

"Childish."

"Hey, just because I can get the stick out of my ass and enjoy something different once in a while…"

"I just like cars better," Sasuke said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "This thing can't even go as fast as the Porsche."

"Bet I could beat _your_ slow ass," Naruto replied immediately.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and he leaned over the handlebars to smirk in the blonde's face. "Dream on, dead last. I never lose in the Porsche."

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA LOSE THIS TIME, ASSHOLE," Naruto yelled back, lifting his chin. "You'll see," he muttered, stroking the frame like it was a cat. " _Paradise_ and I are gonna kick your ass."

" Paradise?"

A flush rose across the bridge of Naruto's nose and he glance to the side, puffing out his cheeks.

"Kakashi named it," he muttered. "_Icha Icha _ _Paradise_." He paused, and then grinned up at Sasuke. "Guess he thought it was kind of sexy."

"Huh. What's so sexy about a bike?"

Naruto's grin turned lecherous, and he waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Oh come on, are you seriously going to tell me that nothing about this bike turns you on?"

Sasuke let his eyes rake slowly over the motorcycle and its rider before fixing his features into a cool, blank look. "Not particularly," he drawled.

Naruto stared at him skeptically for a few seconds, before leaning back in the seat, elbows hooking lazily over the back. Sasuke's gaze was immediately drawn to the way the motion stretched the blonde's jeans over his thighs, and pulled his shirt taut across his chest. He kept the sudden jump in his pulse at the sight well hidden, though.

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said, purposely making his voice husky and provocative. "You don't think there's anything sexy about having a 150 horse-power engine throbbing and purring all hot between your legs, ready to respond to your slightest touch on the handgrips, under your complete control."

Sasuke shivered, pupils dilating as Naruto brought a knee up to step on the footrest, blatantly displaying the vee of his thighs, and the bulge between them.

"Naruto…"

The blond ignored the warning tone in that voice and continued to slide his hands along the frame, trailing blunted, square nails over the leather grips down to the seat.

"You think there's nothing arousing about the roar of the engine when you push her, or all this sleek, glossy shine beneath your fingertips. You don't want to find out how she handles curves when you squeeze her between your knees and _lean_—"

"_Naruto._"

"—or wondering how fast you can go before it gets too dangerous, engine pumping under you like a heartbeat as you ride her, the smell—"

Sasuke reached over and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt, dragging the boy up and over the handlebars, legs dangling off the footrests.

"Do you ever shut up?" the Uchiha muttered, breathing hard into the grinning blonde's face.

"Not unless you make me," Naruto whispered back, then tilted his chin up to connect his lips with Sasuke's, attacking his mouth with teeth and tongue.

They kissed hard and deeply, mouths slick against each other, sliding off onto chins and cheeks, leaving a sheen of hot saliva there. Sasuke's hands kept a tight grip on Naruto's shirt, bunching it between his fingers and pulling it up to expose the tanned skin at his belly, a small spattering of blond hair circling around his navel and edging the waist of his low-rise jeans.

Naruto's hands were busier; sifting through Sasuke's messy black locks, coming down to hold the Uchiha's cheeks and keep their mouths pressed together, rubbing over Sasuke's chest and shoulders. When his thumbnail dragged across a cloth-covered nipple, Sasuke broke the kiss and groaned, releasing Naruto's shirt in order to step back a pace.

Naruto licked his lips and leered at him. "So," he purred, "what do you think?"

"I think," Sasuke said, struggling to make his voice steady, "that if we knock over Kakashi's bike he's going to kill us."

That startled a low and throaty laugh from Naruto, and Sasuke had to swallow around his suddenly dry mouth. The blond leaned forward, draping himself over the handlebars.

"Good point," he mused. "I don't think sex would be very comfortable either."

"Who said we were having sex, idiot?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked, swinging his leg out so that he was no longer straddling the bike.

"Well, I don't know about you, bastard, but I'm going to be riding something in about five minutes," he said. "It's up to you whether it's the bike or…."

He trailed off suggestively, and then pushed past Sasuke, fingers pushed through the belt-loops of his jeans, hips swaying slightly as he walked up the garage stairs leading into the house. Sasuke watched, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in his gaze.

He imagined those hips between his hands and shook his head. Naruto was a nuisance.

He'd let the moron ride his cock as a pre-emptive apology for beating him into the dust with his Porsche.

--

fin.

--


End file.
